Pretty Useless
by Nitile
Summary: The most useless existences in the world are cowardly, good-for-nothing boys. Suggested Link/Ravio. No spoilers.


**I haven't completed the game yet, but I'm coming close.**

**If there's anything wrong with the fic, please try to tell me in a manner that doesn't spoil anything.**

* * *

Ravio had went from a shady stranger in desperate need of housing (which Link had went against all the blacksmith had told him and against his own common sense in letting him stay), a cheapskate businessman, and finally to a layabout whom did nothing but speak nonsense and sing. While he may have been an altogether vexation for Link, he couldn't bring himself to kick the hooded-boy out, so he figured as long as he was out trying to rescue the sages and wouldn't be staying in his house for long, Ravio could temporarily call the place _home_ as well.

That, and although Link would never admit it, he enjoyed talking with him. Ravio was strangely high-strung, yet he still had a calming quality about him. Ever since he took refuge from who-knows-what, the overall ambiance of Link's house had changed.

For the better or for the worst, he couldn't tell yet.

He probably wouldn't be able at all, since Link managed to spill enough rupees to buy Ravio's entire inventory. He reckoned it would have been better that way than having to pay a ridiculous fee every time he got knocked out during his adventures.

At least he supplied him with items then, but now the boy in the rabbit robe did nothing but lay on the rug and greet Link whenever he dropped by. It was always the same:

"Welcome back, Mr. Hero!" followed by some claptrap and ending it with "I've got a new outlook on life, thanks to you, Mr. Hero!"

One day, a rather tattered and tired Link decided he wanted to know what Ravio meant by that—if he meant anything at all and it wasn't just him spewing more gibberish.

"You say that whenever I come here." he began, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What's what supposed to mean?" Ravio asked.

"You know, the thing about me changing the way you view life." Link groaned as he decided to sit on the rug with him, "All I did was buy your stuff."

The other boy laughed, much to Link's confusion. "Don't look at it so simply; you did much more than that!"

Taking his silence as an urge to elaborate, Ravio sat up and scooted beside Link. He cautiously hovered his hand over his shoulder before completely setting his palm on him.

"You're so full of get-up-and-go, unlike me, Mr. Hero," he continued, "So eager to buy my items to take on the next dungeon and save not only your world but another's too! Me? Pah, I couldn't never do that when everything out there is just so terrifying!"

"So, you're saying you're a coward." Link interrupted, his sentence was posed as a question, but it sounded more like a statement of fact.

"W - well—coward's kind of a harsh word there, Mr. Hero, but yeah. I'm totally useless." For a moment, Ravio's voice sounded somber as if he were lamenting something, but changed no later than a second, "But you've inspired me! Seeing your courageous spirit really dri-"

"You're not useless."

Ravio's words stopped with Link's. He sat there and even with his face covered it was pretty clear he probably had a dumbfounded expression.

"Eh, what?" he finally asked after a bit.

"You said you're useless," Link replied, "you're not."

Once again, he found himself at a loss of words. Fortunately, Link got the hint and continued talking.

"I would have never gotten this far without your items." Which indirectly meant _I would have never gotten this far without you._

Ravio made a strange noise and turned his head opposite of Link's direction, and the latter wondered for a moment if underneath that hood there was an embarrassed expression.

"Yeah, sure, but, uh," Ravio drawled, "what about now? I got nothing now."

"You'll find another calling in life, I'm sure of it." Link said, a small smile pulling at his lips, "Right now, you're great for motivation."

He perked up and it seemed his mood changed entirely. "Huh?! Really?!"

"Really." the hero let out a sigh that was soon followed with a quiet laugh, "Don't say you're useless."

Ravio buried his covered head into his sleeves and let a pleasant silence fall among them. At least, silence for a minute or two before Link heard sniffling coming from the boy.

"Ravio, a - are you crying?!" he blurted as he grabbed his friend's shoulder.

"What? Me? No way!" came his muffled response, "I'm just inspired by Mr. Hero's kindness, too!"


End file.
